


don't you see mike

by booksameliad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: don't you see mike?





	don't you see mike

_don't you see_ **_mike_ ** _? i've been suffering for years, since the day i learned what the word gay means, because it explained how i felt_ _for_ _you. and when i went missing,_ _you_ _fell in love with a girl you knew_ _for_ _only a week, and i had known you since kindergarten._

_what i'm trying to say is, i love you. i've loved you since the third grade. and i can_ _tell_ _you_ _don't love me_ ** _mike wheeler_** _._

_i'm doing a shitty_ _job_ _of hiding it, but i did hide my arms better. at least, i hid everything good enough that you wouldn't see._

_but_ **_max_ ** _noticed._ **_eleven_ ** _, well,_ _**el** _ _, noticed too. she promised to keep it secret from you_ _unless_ _you asked about it._ _**max** _ _, she said she would try to drop hints._

_later,_ **_dustin_ ** _and_ **_lucas_ ** _figured it out. they said if they find out that you break my heart and keep dating girls and be as oblivious as you are, then they_ _would_ _break you._

_next,_ **_jonathan_ ** _. my_ _brother_ _. he_ _found_ _out when he found a drawing i had thrown away. it was of you, and it looked normal, but at the top you can see tiny hearts, and he noticed. he asked about it, and held me_ _when_ _i_ _started_ _to cry. he reminded me of the conversation me and him had so long_ _ago_ _, about_ _how_ _i shouldn't like things just because people tell me_ _I_ _should like them._

_i heard_ _**jonathan** _ _talking in his_ _room_ _the next day, and_ _when_ _i walked out to get a drink, i saw him talking to_ **_steve_ ** _and_ **_nancy_ ** _, telling them about how i felt towards you._

_kind of embarrassing to have your sister_ _know_ _of my crush on you_ _before_ _you_ _do_ _,_ _isn't_ _it?_

_god_ _, i don't know why writing this down and giving it to you was ever a good idea, but screw it. i'll eventually lose_ _you_ _as a friend because you'll find out i like boys, so i_ _might_ _as well get it_ _over_ _with._

**_-will byers_ **

 


End file.
